I'll Watch Over You, Dean
by winchestersangel
Summary: Dean has a pleasurable dream about Castiel. It just so happens that Castiel hears Dean talk in his sleep. A short, one shot Destiel story.


**Authors Nots: Hey guys :D**

**This is a really short one shot fanfiction that I just whipped up in like an hour. I was just messing around with the fact that Castiel is an amazing stalker. heh. **

**So please if you enjoyed it, review and favorite it because I love you and I need friends hehe. **

**Okay so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**I'll Watch Over You, Dean.**

_"Dean!" Castiel hissed. "Where have you been?" _

_They stood in a dark room. No sign of a door or an escape route. All that was visible to Dean, was Castiel. _

_Dean looked up and saw a narrow ceiling. The ceiling had one opening in it, which let light seep out of it. The light barely shone through the vast darkness, but gave Dean a slight deal of comfort. _

_"Cas?" Dean was confused. "Where am I?" _

_Castiel seemed to ignore Dean as he frantically searched around the darkness for something. Anything. "This is it." Castiel muttered. "There is no hope left for us." _

_"No no! Cas. What the Hell is going on? Where are we?" Dean asked him, placing his hands on his hips. _

_"Dean, we have nothing to live for anymore." Castiel told him. _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"We are dead, Dean. If we want to live, for just one more moment, we must live now." Castiel explained._

_"Dead?" Dean muttered to himself, as if the word would bring back the awful memory. Flashes of blood haunted his head. The knife that jabbed into Cas' back, and then, his own. "We're dead?" _

_"Yes. The angels. But this, I suppose its just...A waiting room. Until our fate is decided. Whether we are lifted unto heaven or cast down to Hell." Castiel continued. "So If we want to live, Live now." _

_"Live? We're dead, Cas. We cant live." Dean grudged. _

_"By the term live, I mean, to do whatever our hearts desire. Whatever we wanted to do in our past life, we can do here. And no judgement can come upon us." _

_"Okay, then." Dean accepted Castiel's explanation. "What do you want to do?" _

_Castiel glanced slightly at Dean. His trench coat was immaculate. The blood that previously spread on it, was gone. Every impurity that Dean and Castiel had possessed, was cleansed and polished to perfection. _

_Castiel walked towards Dean, observing every curve and every bone in his body. He stood close enough to Dean that he could feel his breath prickle against his skin. _

_"This."_

_ And before Dean could respond, Castiel smashed his lips against Deans. Castiel's soft lips made Dean's whole body tingle. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' neck, pushing them closer together. The kiss was perfect. _

_"Cas." Dean panted. "I- I love yo-" _

Dean's head snapped up from the sweat drenched pillow. He wiped his face. It was only a dream. A weird yet somewhat pleasurable dream. Dean had always loved Cas, but this was the first dream that he had, that did not include him and Castiel being ripped apart by angels and hellhounds. And this was the first night of sleep Dean had gotten in a while. The fact that it was over and that it just had to end at that specific spot, frustrated Dean.

He sunk his head back into the pillow, ignoring its dampness and smell. His heavy breathing calmed him down but his heart was still racing, ready to pump out of his chest.

"Hello Dean."

Dean's head jerked around to the other side of the bed.

"Damn it, Cas." Dean grunted. "What are you doing here?"

"I like watching you sleep." Cas admitted. A small smile pulled at the corner of his lips. "And anyways, It is my job to watch over you, Dean."

"You're a stalker, Cas." Dean buried his head in the pillow again, trying to ignore his feelings from the dream.

"I was bored. And you have a habit of speaking in your sleep. Its very amusing." Cas continued to smile at him.

Shit. "Speaking? Huh. What'd I say?" Dean turned his head around so he could face Cas. Castiel was leaned in towards Dean, resting his hand close to Deans face.

"You said my name. Many times, in fact."

Good. So nothing homoerotic or whatever. Dean sighed as relief swept over him. He chuckled slightly. "Anything else?"

Castiel sighed although a smile continued to plaster on his face. He gently touched Dean's temple, sweeping his fingertips against his hairline.

"You said that you loved me."

Shit. That cant be good.

"Cas. I- I...It was just a dream." Dean stressed. "It didn't...It didn't mean anything."

Castiel cocked his head slightly while his eyebrows furrowed. The famous look that Castiel always seemed to score.

"Are you sure?" He asked Dean.

Dean sighed again. "Eh."

"Excuse me?" Castiel retorted.

"Well, It wasn't exactly nothing." Dean shrugged.

"I don't understand." Castiel remained confused.

"I wasn't exactly lying when I said that I loved you." Dean admitted, along with yet another sigh.

Castiel aligned his posture as he cleared his throat. "You love me?"

Dean growled as he turned his head away from Cas. He just wanted to go back to sleep. It didnt help that he had to admit his feelings towards Cas.

"Yes, I do." Dean grunted.

Castiel chuckled, which is something he never did often. It was something that Dean loved.

"You should get some rest." Castiel replied. He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Dean's forehead. His soft lips, made Dean's body tingle. Just like in his dream. "I love you too, Dean."

Dean sat up in the bed. He faced Cas who sat father away from Dean than he remembered. A small smirk sat against Deans lips as he heard those words. That Castiel loved him.

Dean crawled up to Cas and pressed his lips against Cas' own lips. Cas responded right away to the kiss. It was well waited for both of them. Deans body curled up against Cas' chest. The kiss was small but beautiful. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' neck, just like in his dream. A light groan escaped Cas' lips as he pulled away from Dean.

Dean's eyes were closed. His smile was huge enough to split his face into two. "You're right." Dean cleared his throat. "I should get some rest."

Cas nodded. He crawled off the bed and sat into a small chair that rest against the motel wall. He grinned back at Dean.

"I'll watch over you, Dean."


End file.
